2 vies, 1 destin
by Zweitz
Summary: Cela va maintenant faire dix ans que les Hommes ont perdus la Grande Bataille contre les Akumas, et pendant ces dix ans, le monde fut soumis à la terreur des Akumas. C'est dans ce monde que vivent nos protagoniste, mais l'apparition soudaine d'un mystérieux personnage pourrait-elle changer le cours de cette guerre contre les forces du mal ? Appariement : LenXMiku


**Je précise que c'est ma premier fic, alors soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à me signaler mes fautes d'orthographe ou si vous trouvez des incohérence ;)**

* * *

 _P.V.D Miku :_

Je me suis réveillé, en avance comme d'habitude, je ne dors plus  
depuis la mort de mes parents...  
Je me suis préparée pour le lycée et suis sortie de cher moi. En  
sortant je vois Kaito devant chez moi, il tremble, il a sûrement peur  
de se faire attaquer... Je déteste les gens comme lui... rester avec le  
plus fort pour assurer sa survit, c'est pathétique...  
 **Kaito :** Bonjour Miku ! =D  
 **Miku :** Bah tiens, t'es pas avec les autres? - -  
 **Kaito :** Je préfère rester avec toi  
 **Miku :** Et bien pas moi... - -  
 **Kaito :** Bien... allons en cours ! ^^'

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au lycée, Kaito s'agrippait à moi à chaque petit bruit, c'était chiant...  
Arrivés au lycée j'ordonnai à Kaito de rejoindre les autres, pas la peine de dire qu'il était en désaccord avec moi.  
Finalement nous montâmes en classe ensemble, on s'est disputés  
pendant toute la pause, aujourd'hui on avait français, svt et maths.  
Sincèrement, je trouve que cela ne sert strictement à rien, le pays  
est en pleine crise, des millions de personnes meurent chaque jours  
et on nous apprend... DES MATHS ! Ah ! Mais oui, suis-je bête, C'EST POUR NOUS APPRENDRE A COMPTER LE NOMBRE DE MORTS EN UNE JOURNÉE !

* * *

La journée passa assez vite. Je déposais Kaito chez lui et rentrais chez moi. Je fit mes devoir et allumais la télé pour regarder les actualité, 12 000 morts aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas énorme comparé à hier.  
Enfin bref, je pense que je vais aller faire une promenade, ça m'aidera à déstresser (enfin je pense).

Je me suis assise sur un banc à l'entrée du parc, enfin ex-parc, les  
Akumas l'on totalement détruit. Et dans la rue on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait de la joie, seulement des visages tristes... Non, attendez. Il y a une jeune fille blonde qui vient de sortir de la gare, elle a l'air d'avoir 9/10 ans, elle porte un pantalon bleu marine, un t-shirt bleu clair et un sweet jaune, son look lui faisait ressembler à garçon manqué mais ça lui allait plutôt bien, elle était mignonne comme ça. Une petite queue de cheval blonde se balançant au rythme des ses pas attira mon regard, je pu apercevoir du coin de l'œil un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Enfin une personne positive ! Intriguée, je la suivis du regard et la vis rejoindre le trottoir d'en face et continuer son chemin. Mon dieu elle est vraiment trop kawai !

Mais arrivée à un coin de rue, des garçons sortirent de... je ne sais pas trop où... et commencèrent a l'attirer dans ce qui semblait être une ruelle sombre ! Ils la plaquèrent contre un mur et lui chuchotèrent un truc à l'oreille. Je commençais à me lever pour aller l'aider, mais avant même que je puisse quitter le banc, elle commença à leur parler et saisi le bras de l'agresseur le plus proche et le plaqua au sol à la seule force de son bras !  
Puis elle enchaîna avec des coups de pieds, mettant au sol les autres agresseurs. Elle est balaise !  
Après les avoir battu, elle sorti quitta la ruelle en me lançant un regard de psychopathe. Ses yeux bleus me glacèrent le sang et je sentie un frisson le parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla, je m'apprêtais à la suivre quand je remarqua un morceau de papier au sol, sûrement laisser tomber par la petite fille. Afin d'en être sur, je le ramassa, et, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en le lisant ! C'était un papier parlant de l'unité AD. C'est un unité spéciale affiliée à l'armée. Cette unité est celle de mes parents ! Ce qui veut dire que... si elle a ce papier en sa possession... c'est qu'elle doit sûrement faire partie de cette unité... Mais ça ne peut pas être possible, elle n'a que 9 ans et l'âge requit est de 18 ! De plus cette l'AD demande de posséder des capacités physiques hors-normes ! Comment est-ce possible ! Pour, pourquoi elle et pas moi...!  
Je me retournai une dernière fois pour l'apercevoir tourner au coin de la rue.

* * *

 **Quelques infos supplémentaires :**

 _Apparence des personnages :_

 **Hatsune Miku** a l'apparence de Hatsune Miku des Vocaloid x)

 **Shion Kaito** a l'apparence de Shion Kaito xD

 **Les Akumas** ( _forme générale_ ) sont ceux du manga -man ^^

 **Et merci à toi lecteur pour avoir lu ce premier chapitre ;D,**

 **N'hésitez pas a me poser des questions j'y répondrais avec plaisir ;p**

 **Okto** ~


End file.
